


Irresistible

by crosschord



Series: The Crow and the Snow Angel: A Series of QroWin Drabbles [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: Atlas holds a formal event and the promise of Winter convinces Qrow to attend.





	Irresistible

Qrow sat at the bar and loosened his necktie a bit, asking himself once again why the hell he was there.

Around him, people were laughing, socializing, and dancing, enjoying each other’s company. He hated parties, hated the damn black suit he was being forced to wear, and wanted to leave.

But, he promised he would stay an hour, and he had only been at this event for twenty minutes. Plus, the open bar was part of the reason he was sticking around. That, and a certain someone who hadn’t arrived yet. Raising his glass, Qrow signalled to the bartender that he wanted a refill.

As he drank, his eyes drifted over to a nearby table where General Ironwood stood talking to Glynda and Ozpin, the three of them laughing at something that was said. It took all of Qrow’s self control not to go over and punch Ironwood for coercing him into going into this stupid party.

Two weeks ago, Ironwood approached him after the meeting he had with him, Ozpin, and Glynda. Apparently there was some sort of formal shindig in Atlas coming up that involved the four kingdoms, the headmasters and various staff members were invited, blah blah blah blah....

At that point, Qrow stopped listening. Formal events weren't’ his thing, and he informed Ironwood of that fact. “Besides, I’m not even a headmaster.”

“Yes, but you are a professor at Signal and a well known huntsman. Your presence would be appreciated,” Ozpin cut in, looking at Qrow over his glasses.

Qrow sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I know you’re desperate for a date Jimmy, and I’m flattered, but I’m not exactly your type.” He jerked a thumb in Glynda’s direction. “Maybe you should ask her.”

Ironwood smirked and sipped his coffee. “Glynda will be escorting Ozpin. Winter Schnee will be accompanying me.”

Qrow had his flask out and paused mid-sip, his arm slowly dropping to his side. “What did you say?”

“I said, Winter will be accompanying me. Are you going to have a problem with that?”

“Hell no.” Qrow snorted and took a long sip from his flask, missing the look that passed between the other three adults in the room. “Why the hell should I have a problem with it?”

“Good.” Ironwood walked over to Qrow and handed him an envelope edged with gold. “See you in two weeks. Wear a suit.”

Over the next fourteen days, he did what he could to get out of going to Atlas’ big fancy kingdom-wide formal dance, or whatever the hell it was they were calling it. But no matter what excuse he gave, Ozpin saw right through it.

Damn the man. Damn him, damn Ironwood, and...well, maybe not Glynda. Qrow’s eyes looked her over, enjoying how she looked in her tight blue dress. But Glynda wasn’t the woman he wanted to stare at.

When Ironwood showed up without Winter on his arm, Qrow wondered where the hell she was. As he passed by, Ironwood mentioned she was on a job and would be late. It was right after that Qrow went to the bar and planted himself there.

Another ten minutes passed by and Qrow was feeling the effects of the third scotch he had downed. It was damn good stuff, but he knew he needed to pace himself if he wanted to keep his wits about him. It had been a few months since he had last seen Winter, and he was determined not going to be completely drunk when she appeared.

A part of him wondered why he was going to all this effort to look good for her. He could’ve just showed up as he was and approached her after the party. But he wanted to make a good impression, and if wearing a suit, vest, and tie is what it took, then dammit, he would.

However, Qrow would never admit that he didn’t actually own a suit and had to borrow one from Ozpin. It was embarrassing asking the smirking man if he had something he could wear, and knew Ozpin would never let him forget this, but at least they were the same size, and that Ozpin would make sure he looked good.

Damn good. Even Glynda had complimented him.

If the stares from some of the other women in the room were any indication, then he knew Winter would enjoy his appearance as well.

Just as he was about to get up and get some fresh air, he saw Ironwood get up and walk across the length of the room. His eyes followed his path and saw her as she walked further into the room.

Winter Schnee.

Qrow swallowed as he stared at her, unable to convince his feet to move. She looked stunning, in a floor length black silk dress, cut in such a way that draped and fell over her curves, hugging them in all of the right places. Her hair was pulled back and held in place with a diamond clip, the back of her dress cut low, the edge hitting her lower back.

And if Qrow didn’t know any better, it also looked as if she wasn’t wearing anything under her dress. The thought of finding out later turned him on, but before he could approach her, Ironwood took Winter’s hand and led her out to the dance floor.

Sipping his fourth drink, he carefully watched the pair, wondering if there was something going on between them. He knew Winter admired her superior officer, and Ironwood held a great respect for his subordinate, however, passing rumors whispered there was more between them.

Qrow saw Ironwood lean down and whisper something into Winter’s ear, causing her to laugh, a gesture he didn’t see from her that often. His fingers gripped his drink glass tighter, angry that Ironwood could get her to do that, and for some reason....jealous.

Slamming the glass onto the counter, Qrow finally left the bar area and wound his way through guests, making his way to the dance floor. He stopped behind Winter and tapped her shoulder.

“May I have this dance?”

Winter froze in Ironwood’s arms and slowly turned around. There was Qrow, whom she hadn’t seen in four months, standing in front of her, and he looked good.

Really, really good.

Her eyes traveled over him, taking in his appearance. His black suit fit him well, cut and tailored in all the right places. Winter had never seen him so dressed up before and...was he wearing cologne? She knew Qrow was an attractive man, but a well-tailored suit made any man look at least ten times better.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ironwood back away before turning and walking off, leaving the two of them alone. A trembling hand took the one Qrow proffered, and she placed her other one on his shoulder, trying not to shiver when his free hand rested lightly on her lower back.

“So who did you borrow the suit from, old man?” Winter asked, trying to sound braver than she felt. Qrow started to move to the music, leading her in a slow dance.

“What, you don’t think I actually own one of these penguin suits? I will have you know I could’ve left with any one of these women here, this thing is a magnet.” Qrow chuckled when Winter shot him an icy look, one that perfectly matched her nickname.

Winter started to pull away, but Qrow’s arm kept her firmly in place. “If you had the opportunity to leave with anyone here, then why did you stay?”

“I....” Qrow wasn’t sure what to tell her. He wanted to kiss her, but there were too many people around. Plus, he knew Ironwood was watching them. “I do know I want to get out of here.”

Winter brought a hand up and lightly caressed the back of his neck with her fingertips. “I’m supposed to be General Ironwood’s date. I don’t want to leave him alone.”

Qrow turned them around so that Winter could see what he saw. Winter smiled when she spotted Ironwood dancing with Glynda, her head resting on his shoulder. Qrow tipped his head down to whisper in her ear. “I have a feeling Jimmy will be leaving soon as well.”

Pulling away, Qrow took Winter’s hand and led her out of the room, not even bothering to say goodbye to Ozpin. As Winter got her coat from the attendant, Qrow watched from a few feet away, wondering how long he could reasonably stay in town and spend time with her.

A moment later, Winter joined him again, and they went outside, Qrow tugging her towards a cab. “So, your place or mine?”

“Let’s go to your hotel, though I hope you got a place nicer than last time.” Winter climbed into the cab, thanking the attendant that held the door open for them.

Qrow slid in next to her and lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. “I can’t afford a ritzy five-star hotel like you can, but hopefully the one I’m staying at meets your expectations, your highness.”

Winter laughed softly. “I’m glad you’re finally addressing me by my proper title,” she told him, leaning in close, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

Bringing a hand up to rest on her cheek, Qrow closed the gap and kissed her softly, his thumb stroking her cheek. Winter kissed him back, a hand gripping the lapel of his jacket. Suddenly, Qrow broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck, grateful her hair was pulled back, leaving the smooth expanse of skin exposed. Winter tipped her head to the side, whispering his name as his teeth scraped over a sensitive spot.

Before Qrow could get any further, the cab stopped and Winter’s eyes snapped open when he pulled away and climbed out of the car. Winter took the hand Qrow held out to her and stepped out, looking up at the hotel in front of her.

“Well, it may not be the best hotel in Atlas, but it certainly is one of the nicer ones,” she said as she took Qrow’s arm and walked into the lobby with him.

After a short elevator ride, the pair finally reached Qrow’s room and he opened the door, following Winter in. An ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses on a tray greeted them, and Winter raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

“I have to impress you somehow, Ice Queen,” he told her. Carefully opening the bottle, he poured the champagne into the glasses and handed one to Winter, taking a drink from his own.

Winter sipped hers and stepped closer to Qrow, watching him loosen his tie and remove it, tossing it somewhere to the side. “I….would deny it if you told anyone I said this, but….I missed you,” she told him, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Qrow blinked and took her glass from her hand, setting both down on a nearby table. He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him, his lips meeting hers hard and fast. Winter’s breathing sped up as she kissed him back, her fingers tangling in his hair.

Four months was a long time for a guy to go without a woman’s touch, but as soon as Qrow felt Winter’s soft lips against his, the wait was worth it. He moaned into her mouth as she moved against him, his grip on her waist tightening.

Winter finally broke the kiss and stepped away from him, suddenly nervous. A trembling hand reached up and undid the clasp around her neck that held up her dress, and Qrow could only stare in awe as the fabric slowly slid down her body and pooled to the floor.

He was right. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

His heart pounded in his chest as he looked her over, wondering how he managed to convince this woman to come to his room. Wondered why she kept coming back to him, despite his...reputation. But he certainly wasn’t going to ask her. Not right now, anyway.

Qrow’s fingers fumbled with the buttons on his jacket and vest, wanting these infernal pieces of clothing off of himself as soon as possible. He watched as Winter stepped out of the dress, kicked off her shoes, and walked over to the bed, seating herself on the edge. Giving up, he almost tripped over himself as he rushed to her, planted his hands on either side of her, and gave her a hard, passionate kiss.

Winter gasped as Qrow’s lips met hers, feeling the desperation and intensity as a rough hand slid over her body. Winter pulled away slightly, her breathing ragged, and rested her forehead against his. “Please….”

Groaning in anticipation, Qrow let Winter unbutton his shirt, her slow movements driving him crazy. He threw is shirt off and quickly rid himself of his pants, not caring if everything got wrinkled. Let Ozpin get angry, he didn’t give a damn.

Qrow climbed onto the bed and crimson eyes met blue ones as he smirked, pushing his hair back. Winter knew that look and she bit her lip, her skin growing hot in anticipation. When Qrow was away on his missions, and her on her military campaigns, she wasn’t with any other man, though she did have the opportunity. It wouldn’t have been the same. Besides, the separation only made their reunion so much better.

Winter cried out as Qrow slowly slid into her, his long moan mingling with her voice. He paused for a moment, feeling her long legs wrap around his waist, her hands resting on his shoulders. “Qrow…….”

The sound of her voice was all he needed to continue, his pace slow, leisurely, trying so hard not to start pounding into her. But Winter started to move with him, whispering for him to go faster, that she missed him, that he felt so good, and that was all he needed to speed up his pace.

Winter’s nails scratched up his back as she started to moan his name with every thrust. Before she met Qrow, she didn’t know sex could feel so good. He hadn’t even done much, just looked at her, and that was all she needed to for him to arouse her. If someone had told her this foolish, rash, arrogant, drunk of a man would be the best lover she ever had, Winter would have cut them down with her sword before they could say another word.

Qrow didn’t know what it was about Winter that kept him coming back. Was it the challenge? The amazing sex? The fact that underneath her ice cold exterior there was a strong, passionate woman who was able to handle everything he threw at her? He wasn’t sure what it was, but he sure as hell was willing to do what it took to keep her coming back to him.

A loud cry filled the room as Winter tensed around him, and Qrow knew she was close. He kept moving, leaning down to suck on her neck, biting down and leaving a mark. Winter cried out again, her orgasm finally hitting her and she held Qrow tightly as it rode it out. After a few more thrusts, Qrow came as well, groaning her name.

His breathing heavy, Qrow slowly moved off of Winter and laid next to her, an arm flung over his eyes. After a few seconds, he felt the bed move and Winter lay on him, her head resting on his chest, her legs tangling with his. “How long are you in town?”

Qrow lifted his arm and looked down at Winter, surprised by her question. “I have the room until tomorrow, but I guess I can stay longer. Why, can’t get enough of me?”

Winter smacked his side and lifted her head enough to glare at him before settling down again and relaxing. “I was going to let you know that I don’t have a job until next week, but perhaps I’ll ask General Ironwood if he needs me for anything else.”

“Don’t you dare,” growled Qrow, his arms circling her waist and holding her tightly. He relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Winter’s skin against his own. “Fine, you can stay here with me, since you asked so nicely.”

“Thank you.”

Qrow chucked to himself as he fell asleep. He made a mental note to thank Ozpin for loaning him the suit, and to see if he could keep it for a few more days.


End file.
